theamericandadfandomcom-20200214-history
Francine Smith
Francine Lee Smith (née Ling'') (born September 26, 1960) is a fictional character on the animated television series American Dad!. She icharasc the wife of the title ter Stan Smith and the mother of Hayley and Steve. Francine is voiced by Wendy Schaal. francine smith you come my name is jael is murrieta house so come now note: Prepare to endure a little brain-damage after reading what I assume has been written by a 14 year old Spanish boy. Grammar is shocking Francine is known widely as the stereotypical housewife. She enjoys cleaning dishes and doing laundry. She even scolded Stan for keeping her locked in the basement and not giving her any laundry to fold, saying tat she "hates down time" in 'Jack's Back'. Although Francine does not have a job (she even admitted that she dislikes being a breadwinner), she has engaged in different employments. Such as when she briefly managed a muffin kiosk and acncted as a surgeon for a handicapped mafia. She also became a very successful Realtor. Francine is also very humorous, as it was revealed in 'White Rice' that she was formerly a stand-up comedian. She resorted back to doing stand-up and FOX offered to premiere 6 episodes of a show based on her stand-up. A very prominent part of Francine is her dark side. Francine has been shown to go through extreme and creepy lengths to reach her goals, such as when she chopped off her own hand in an effort to kill George Clooney. She may even do harmful acts just because someone asked her, like in 'Live and Let Fry', when Roger asked her to kill and deep fry a baby chick and later a rabbit and was hardly reluctant to do so. An underestimated trait of Francine is her intelligence. Many people claim that she is not smart, although she actually just shows unawareness of things happening around her. She has, quite often, shown to be exceedingly intelligent, often proving to be one of the smartest characters on the show. An example is in 'Stan Time', when Francine was able to grasp a vast amount of knowledge about marine life. She is often acknowledged as the only brains of the family. Physical Appearance Francine has often been found by many men (on some occasions women) to be extremely attractive. Francine has fair skin, pink lips, and blonde hair. Francine's normal attire consists of a pink gown with straps and pink high heels to match. She also wears a gold necklace. At night, she wears a pink nightgown. When cooking, she'll either wear a light pink apron with purple flowers on it, or a red apron with green along the edges. Skills * '''Intelligence - '''Francine is arguably the most intelligent characters on the show, despite her constant obliviousness to certain situations. She is shown to be capable of easily outsmarting others. * '''Language Speaking - '''Francine can fluently speak Mandarin, French and Spanish ' * '''Motorcycle Riding - '''In 'Tears of a Clooney', Francine was shown to be able to ride a motorcycle with professional skills. ** '''BMX Racing - '''In addition to riding a motorcycle, Francine can also expertly ride a BMX bike.' ' * '''Combat Skills - '''Francine is an expert combatant, and is most likely self taught. She is able to take hefty foes with incredible ease. For instance, she has been shown to effortlessly take down Stan with just one blow. Once Francine kneed Stan in the nuts. * '''Acrobatics - '''Francine, despite her age, is exceedingly athletic and agile. She is able to utilize cartwheels, body flips, and mid air somersaults with extreme ease. * '''Strength - '''Francine is shown in the episode 'Shallow Vows' to be able to lift the living room coach with little difficulty. * '''Cooking -' Although Francine has been quoted as bad cook, there have actually been many episodes where she is appreciated for her cooking. * 'Acting - ' * 'Singing - ' * 'Comedienne - ' * 'Surgeon - ' * 'Free-running - ' * '''Mananizer - '''It was revealed in 'When a Stan Loves a Woman' that Francine has the largest sex garden in America, thus meaning that Francine has had many sexual relationships with other men. Trivia ● In episode 'Shallow Vows', Francine decides to discontinue her weekly, grooming regimen where she maintains her appearance so as to please Stan, thus revealing that she is actually a natural brunette after Stan notices that her roots were starting to show. Near the end of the episode, Francine is humorously depicted as overweight and unkept, with noticeable body hair and even a thick unibrow. Gallery Screen shot 2011-02-09 at 8.13.34 PM.png|Francine in a bath robe. 1258225753_american-dad-2x18-the-magnificent-steven.0-10.jpg 115703.jpg|Young Francine. 02_10_bush_comes_to_dinner.jpg Hot.jpg|Lezzing out American_dad_5x07_my_morning_straitjacket_08.jpg|She likes it francine - pool party.png|The inspiration for countless fan-fiction Francine bikini.png Francine knows she's a hoodrat.png|Filthy hoodrat. Gettin' baked with Jeff.png|Yep, he jizzed in her hair. Francine hottub1.png Francine hottub2.png Francine, before she had kids.png|Before she had kids Sexpuniqua.png|Sexpuniqua Francine green dress.png Sexpun1.png Sexpun2.png Sexpun3.png Sexpun4.png Sexpun5.png Category:The Smith's Category:Female Characters